party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire
Info Starfire (Koriand'r) is a main character in Teen Titans Go! and she is voiced by Hynden Walch. One of her "alter-ego" is Starfire the Terrible. Bio Koriand'r was an alien princess from the planet Tamaran, who was in line to take the throne. This made her evil older sister, Komand'r, extremely jealous. For many years there was peace, until the Gordanians invaded the planet. To bring peace between the Tamarans and the Gordanians, Komand'r sold her younger sister as a slave to the Gordanians. The Gordanians planned to bring her to the Citadel to live out the rest of her days as a tortured slave. Komand'r was barely able to escape and fled to the nearest planet, Earth. The Gordanians followed her and attempted to take her back, but Koriand'r was protected by four teenage superheroes. Once the Gordanians were defeated, Koriand'r took the name Starfire and joined the other heroes in forming the Teen Titans. She is naive of Earth culture, often taken things literally or not fully understanding certain things about it. She is also innocent and a bit insecure. She is very friendly but can quickly be the polar opposite if she is enraged. She also doesn't completely understand the English language either. She doesn't often use contractions (don't, they've, etc.) and often misquotes sayings and idioms. For example, she combined "locomotive" and "commotion" to say "What is all the locomotion about?" instead of "What is all the commotion about?" or says "the night of the girls!" instead of "girl's night out." Appearance Starfire wears a light purple suit, grey gauntlets, and tall purple go-go boots with stars on the bottom. She has orange skin, long reddish-pink hair and green eyes with the "whites" of her eyes being light green. Outside of that, in Dude Relax and Laundry Day, she wore a pink bathrobe and ties a towel on her head. Personality Because she's from another world, Starfire is often amazed yet naive by Earth customs. Starfire is pretty amazing herself: she can fly through both the air and in space, lift heavy objects with ease, and fire various forms of green starbolts. Although she appears to be a pretty innocent girl, both her friends and enemies know better than to underestimate her. Starfire is a optimistic, eager, and fearless girl who loves to see the joy around her (much to the opposite of Raven). She is very kind and is known for always telling the truth, except in a few cases: in Starliar, she lies to the Titans (except Beast Boy who taught her how) about each other; and in Ghostboy, when she tells Robin a lie to keep the secret of Beast Boy being a ghost. Because of being from another world, Starfire can also be naive to a point; in the same episode, Beast Boy told her that he was a ghost and she believed it. But while Starfire is kind, she also has a very sensitive and feisty side. When she gets really angry, she can destroy everything in front of her, as seen on La Larva de Amor when the Titans lost Silkie for a time or in Second Christmas when Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven deceived her into believing an imaginary holiday. As she tries to learn the Earth culture, she also wants to share her cultures from her planet to the Titans. Her friends may find her to be weird, especially when she brings food dishes from her homeworld, but accept that as a way of learning more about her. She also brings up certain aspects of her people's lifestyle if the occasion calls for it: in Staff Meeting, Starfire supports Robin's staff-bond in declaring that some Tamaraneans bond with inanimate objects too--but is despised as well; and in Breakfast Cheese, she attempts to teach the other Titans the art of using compassion instead of violence to win battles, since her people are driven by their emotions. Powers and Abilities Starfire's powers derive from her Tamaranean biology. Like Kryptonians (for example, Superman), Tamaraneans are basically solar batteries who convert ultraviolet light into superhuman abilities. The Tamaranean powers are also fueled by emotions. Superhuman Strength She was strong enough to break a wall. She is also one of the strongest Titans on the team. For example, she is able to easily catch the couch that Cyborg through to her in Nose Mouth. Flight She can fly. In the Original show, she could fly when she had unbridled joy, though, it may not be this way in this show, as she is seen flying more than walking. Immense Speed Her flight seems to be faster than light. She's even capable of moving so fast that she can travel through time as seen in Gorilla. Moderate Invulnerability She is seen on multiple occasions able to take a decent amount of damage that would otherwise completely incapacitate a normal human. For example, she has been crushed in No Power and Be Mine and was very close to fine. Space Survivability As seen in Legendary Sandwich, she can survive while in space without the need for a space suit. Starbolt She can shoot standard starbolts from her hands. In some episodes, the starbolts can create fire. Starbolt Rain She summons many starbolts to harm the other Titans in La Larva de Amor. Starblast She shoots lightning-like green energy that creates an explosion. Eyebeams She can shoot powerful laser-beams from her eyes. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females